


Of Men and Trees

by yaruna



Series: Of Years Gone By [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Legolas POV, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, Young Aragorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaruna/pseuds/yaruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas POV</p><p>Wherein Estel is 8, and Legolas tries to figure out how to care for a man-child.</p><p>All parts of the series are stand-alone one-shots, though some may have references to previous happenings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Men and Trees

 

I have not known many men… actually; I have not known any men. Which is why it was such a surprise to me when my father asked me to care for the young child that was the adopted son of Elrond. The fact that the king even allowed a man into Mirkwood was a bit of a surprise, but I suspected he did not wish to risk Elrond's arrival with a… somewhat pitiful reason.

I knocked on the door to my father's study and entered at his approval.

'Father.' I said, gaining his attention after a few moments.

'Legolas.' He nodded, looking up at me. 'What bothers you, son?'

'I am concerned, father, that I am not the most… appropriate elf to take care of the man-child.' I said, and saw a slightly raised eyebrow, and, if I wasn't mistaken, an amused expression.

'And why is this?'

'You know I have never spoken to a man before.'

'There is always a time to start.' He answered.

'Yes, but father, do you not think he will bring his own attendants?'

'Elrond is arriving only with his sons. We are in dire need of their healing knowledge, so none else will be able to spare time for this child. Besides,' he said with a small smirk, 'you are young yourself, I'm sure you'll find something to fill the time with.'

'My lord.' I nodded, realizing I was being dismissed, and left him to his own. He never liked it when I called him lord, but I always did when he commanded anything from me.

I took perch in one of my favorite trees, listening to its delightful song as the leaves rustled in the wind for a while, but I am not really a patient elf. My father had assured me it would come when I grew older, but still I was not there. I never did know what he meant by older anyways. Elladan and Elrohir still seemed to miss patience, and they were well over two thousand.

So I jumped out of the tree and sprinted for the paddocks where Andúnë was grazing.

' _With your permission?'_  I asked the horse and he snorted and gave a nod. I easily vaulted onto his back and rode towards the path that I expected Lord Elrond and his sons to travel.

It was not long before I heard them, and I jumped into the trees, telling Andúnë to travel home. He did seem a little miffed at the short ride, but trotted away, and I snuck further in the trees, before settling down to wait.

Before long, I saw them coming. Elladan was in the front, leading the way, and Elrohir in the back. Lord Elrond and the man-child were in the middle, sharing the same horse. I guessed the child did look a bit too small to be riding such a large horse on his own.

'Adar, something is observing us.' Elladan murmured, and I tried to avoid chuckling.

'I am well aware.' He answered.

'Ada?' the small being asked, turning his head up and back to gaze at Lord Elrond.

'Do not worry, Estel. It is the patrols of Mirkwood, no doubt.'

Yes.' Elrohir nodded. 'It is impossible to pass through Mirkwood without being noticed. I am certain King Thranduil has gotten word of our timely arrival already.'

I chose to leave them there, for they were indeed right, on all accounts. The patrol had been following them ever since they entered Mirkwood, keeping any potential spiders at bay.

Once again, I was at my father's study, knocking on his door.

'They are arriving, my lord.' I said through the door. The "my lord" was thrown in in case anyone was to hear me.

'Yes.' He said and came out. We walked together to greet them, me a step behind my father. I had to resist the urge to give a small wave to Elladan and Elrohir. It had been much too long since we last met.

'Lord Elrond.' My father greeted with a nod of his head and got a nod in return.

'Thranduil. I wish we had met again under more joyful circumstances.'

'As do I, my friend. We have rooms at the ready. Please freshen up, and then I would request your company in the healing halls. Legolas has promised to care for the child.'

I looked at the man-child while my father said this, and saw a defiant look enter his eyes. This was not going to be easy. The somewhat amused looks the twins gave only enforced that impression.

Half a candle-mark later, I stood outside Lord Elrond's room and knocked.

'Lord Elrond?'

'Enter, Legolas.' Elrond answered and I opened the door.

'How fare you, my lord?' I asked, making Elrond smile softly.

'Why the formality, son?' he asked, closed the distance between us and pulled me into a hug, making me chuckle like a small elfling. 'It has been much too long since you came to visit.'

'I feel the same, but we have had much happening in the woods.'

'So I hear, and I think, in fact, that Thranduil will be expecting the twins and me rather soon. Are you sure you wish to keep Estel company?' He asked with a quick glance to the child. I only hesitated a moment before I answered affirmatively, but you could always trust Elrond to notice.

'You will do fine, Legolas. Estel, I trust you will be on your best behavior with the prince?' He directed at the child who then got an intrigued look into his eyes. I did not normally appreciate being called prince, it had no real bearing; after all, my father is immortal. In this case, I would concede, however, it might help when trying to befriend the mortal, which is why, I'm sure, Elrond had mentioned it.

Before I was really ready, Elrond left the room, thus leaving me and… Estel, staring at each other.

'Prince?' The child asked.

Yes,' I answered, reluctantly. 'I am the son of King Thranduil. I am also,' and more importantly, I figured, ' a hunter, and an amazing archer.' I said.

'Archer? Elladan and Elrohir shoot with bows sometimes.' He muttered and I smiled. How to proceed now? My normal teasing with Elladan and Elrohir would be to give some jab at their less than stellar skills with the bow, but I did not know if that would put me in the child's good or bad graces. Either way, I had waited too long for such a quip by now, and the child's face was falling.

'They were in fact the first that… lent… me their full-size bows.' Lent… or to be more honest, I had kind of stolen them from them. And I had not actually shot any arrows with them.

'Really?' He smiled at me in a child's delight. I had at least made the right decision in not making fun of his brothers. But then his face fell. 'They still have not let me hold their bows.'

'To be fair, I was a bit older than you are right now. I do believe I was fifteen.' I did not tell him that that would actually have made me just a bit smaller than he was, although elves do mature in mind quicker than the humans, our bodies are quite slow to grow.

'But that's ages from now!' he said, making me chuckle.

Yes, it would seem so.' I nodded. 'At least seven of them.'

He looked up at me, his mind switching tracks.

'Should we play?'

'Play?'

'Yes. You  _do_  remember how to play, right? You don't seem nearly as old as my brothers.'

'I think I can scratch up some memory of it.' I smirked. 'What would you like to play?'

'Hide and seek?' I laughed.

'No. Let us play something where I'm less likely to loose you.'

He shrugged. 'I tried.' He said mischievously.

'You did. I wonder… Let us go outside, young Estel.' I said and led the way, hearing him trotting along behind me.

'Wait here.' I said as we were by the tool shed and ran in to get the small bow I'd gotten after I had taken the twins'. It still had some spring to it, despite being centuries old, and it greeted me tiredly, but happily to once again be of service. Craftsmanship as such would never cease to amaze me, I was certain of this. I grabbed the training arrows that went along with the bow and, after thinking a moment; I grabbed a bow and arrows for myself as well, before rejoining Estel outside.

'Are we going hunting?' He asked with glittering eyes, making me laugh.

'Nono, we're going to practice archery.' I grinned.

'Really? But I don't have a bow.'

'You do now.' I smiled and handed him the smaller bow, which he took reverently. He looked it over carefully, running his small fingers along the length of the wood before he looked at me wide-eyed.

'Can I have this?'

'Only when you're here, with me. But yes, it is yours from now.'

'Oh, thank you! Can I try it? Please, Legolas?' He was truly eager.

'Yes, come.' I chuckled, and led him along to the training grounds. I got down on one knee next to him and showed him how to hold the bow.

'Remember this, Estel. Never, ever, ever,' I emphasized, 'point the bow at something you do not intend to shoot. It is a lethal weapon.'

'All right!' he answered, but I was unsure if he was really listening, or just going along with it because he really wanted to try it. Ah well, the training arrows weren't lethal in any form, because rather than sharpened tips, they merely had colored, blunt tips, made from tree sap.

I helped him slightly in fixing his aim and pressure for the first one and he released it, landing it right at the edge of the target.

'I hit it!' he shouted and I laughed.

'Well done!'

'Can I try myself?' he asked.

'Of course! Just do as I showed you.' I chuckled and settled down on the ground to watch. I gave him the occasional pointer, but for the main part, he was just practicing on his own, running to get the arrows and cleaning the target as he ran out.

I had heard the approaching footsteps and sighed slightly. I opened my mouth to tell Estel that we needed to finish up, but decided to wait until after he'd taken the shot he was preparing for. I had not expected that the one approaching would call out to him in such a criticizing voice.

'Estel!' Elladan called, making the child turn in surprise and let loose the arrow he had on the bow. It landed neatly on Elladan's forehead, making a nice red mark.

It took everything I had not to fall completely on the ground, laughing. Instead I just turned to Estel who honestly looked truly frightened.

'Oops.' We said to each other at exactly the same time and I couldn't hold it in.

'Legolas!' Elladan changed his target. 'It is no laughing matter! What were you thinking, giving a bow and arrows to an eight-year-old?'

'Oops?' I muttered, mirth disappearing slowly. I got to my feet, not wanting to be so obviously lower than the elf that was about to give me a piece of his mind.

'He did tell me not to aim at anything I didn't intend to shoot, brother!' Estel cut in, obviously trying to defend me. I smiled, but I knew Elladan well enough to see that it would not deter him in his chastising. At least it would be aimed at me and not at Estel, for he had truly done nothing wrong.

'And you intended to shoot me?' He asked, with one eyebrow raised. Had he not been so obviously miffed, I would have started laughing again.

'Well… no…' he said, dejected.

'Worry not, Estel. It is I who is at fault.' I said and Elladan nodded.

'True that. You obviously have no experience at caring for a child!' He said, making me look at the ground and mutter.

'Well, I thought that much was obvious from the beginning.' It was too low for the human to hear, but Elladan just narrowed his eyes in a glare at me.

'Estel, give me the bow, please?' He said, but the child held it tight to his chest.

'Legolas gave it to me!' he said and I wanted to groan when I got the glare from the older elf directed at me. I got down on one knee.

'Estel, I shall need it back for safekeeping, until you may use it again.'

'Not gonna happen.' Elladan muttered, again to low for the human to hear.

'Promise?'

'I promise.' I said, entirely certain that Elladan was in fact overreacting. Estel had been doing really well until he came along.

'All right.' He handed me the bow as well as the remaining arrows that were not already by the target.

'Good. Now, I was to tell you that dinner is ready.' He said and took Estel by his shoulder, leading him away from me, where I stood with the bow and arrows.

'Oh, Elladan.' I said, making him turn around and glare at me. It might not have been the best of times, but I just had to. 'You might want to remember to wash your face.' I grinned and pointed at my forehead. He just rolled his eyes and kept walking, making me laugh loudly.

My father also had some well-chosen words to say to me about my apparently less than mature behavior, and then he had softened and given me some suggestions of safe things to play with the boy. Tag was one and I spy was another. What was there to spy except trees, clouds and stone here?

But I conceded, and the following day was a bit of a bore to be honest, and I was sure that Estel felt the same.

That is why I, on the third day that they were there, invited Estel to come with me as soon as we had finished breakfast. I grabbed an apple before leaving and shoved it into my tunic. Making sure Elrond and the twins had already gone to the healing halls, I grabbed my own bow and quiver as well, and Estel made big eyes when he saw me with it.

'Will you let me shoot?'

'I'm sorry Estel, I just thought I'd hold a small demonstration for you. Your brothers are good at archery indeed, but let me tell you a secret.' I said conspiringly and leaned down to his ears. 'I am better.' I finished in a mock whisper.

He turned to me with wide eyes, obviously not believing me.

''T'is true, I swear.' I chuckled, and took aim at the farthest target, just for a moment, before I let the arrow fly and saw it hit dead center.

Estel was reasonably impressed, which was a bit confusing to me, before I realized that he in fact could not properly see the bulls-eye of the target. So I chuckled and led him up to where he was able to see it, keeping a close look at his face the entire time, rejoicing at finding the awe in it.

'Wow.' He muttered. 'My brothers could not do that.' He chuckled and I threw him an apple, which he caught, looking at me in confusion.

'Throw it as far as you can.' I said, and he took my word for it, and threw it immediately, making me quickly pull an arrow and fix my grip on the bow before firing. It pierced the apple straight through the core, sending it flying just a bit further than it would have otherwise.

Estel immediately ran up to it and picked the apple up, staring at it. I smiled in pride. At least I could make someone think I was awesome.

'Will you teach me to do that?'

Yes, as soon as Lord Elrond thinks it prudent.' I smiled and he sighed.

'I want to learn  _now_.' He said impatiently.

'I understand, but your father must make that decision.' As I was rather - forcefully told the other day. I had never actually seen them all so disappointed in me before then. It gave me great pains, for I admired them all, so I was doing my best to keep out of trouble.

We did in fact play some tag during the day, but obviously it was highly unfair without certain allowances on my part. So, he bound my eyes and tied one arm behind my back. He still did not catch me without my allowing it, which he was smart enough to get, so he resorted to having a tickle war instead. Which was in fact the worst, for I am highly ticklish, and without the use of my arm I was resorted to a slithering, bucking mess on the ground.

'Mercy! Mercy!' I cried, laughing, and he let up, sitting on my thighs. I reached up with my free hand to remove the blindfold, and saw his flushed, happy face. He did look tired though, and I sat up, untying my bound arm easily now that I was not being tortured anymore.

'Shall we go back inside, Estel? You do look tired.' I realized immediately that I had said the wrong thing for a look of defiance entered his eyes.

'No. I am fine. Can we play in the trees? Oh please?'

' _In_  the trees?' I asked incredulously, and he looked down, a bit uncertain suddenly.

'I like to climb them,' he muttered.

'I see.' I nodded. 'Very well, I have the most perfect tree for us to visit.'

He smiled at me and got off my thighs. I smiled back as we both stood up and gave him my hand to hold. He immediately grabbed it, making me blink. I had not really been aware that I had held it out; it had just been pure reflex.

I brought him to one of the easier trees to climb, it had sturdy branches the closest to each other, and I just had to give the man-child a boost up into the first branch. After that he climbed rather quickly upwards, making me laugh. I followed him happily.

'Ai, Estel. You are too quick for me, indeed.' I grinned and he looked down at me. I saw his then pale face and suddenly he was falling down.

'No!' I breathed and jumped to the other side of the tree, vaulted and kicked off from the tree to get a higher falling speed than the child. I grabbed him in my arms and twisted. There was no time to land gracefully on my feet, we were already too close to the ground. So I landed on my shoulder and back and heard something crack at the same time as I felt a sharp pain.

'Not my back, not my back.' I muttered and tried to move. To my relief, only my shoulder hurt me and I put Estel on the ground and sat on my knees beside him.

'Estel?' I called, but did not get any reaction from him. 'Estel?' I tried again, fear rising in my gut. When he still did not reply, I lifted him into my arms, wincing slightly, but choosing to ignore my own pain, I ran.

I slammed the door of the healing halls open and suddenly had several pair of eyes looking at me. It took only a moment before the child was taken from my arms and I was led to a chair.

'What happened?' Elrohir asked, anger apparent in his voice.

'I… He fell.' I said, feeling panicked. 'How is he?' I asked, trying to look around the angry elf, to where Elrond and Elladan were working on him.

'Fell? Where from?'

'The tree?' I muttered, stating it as a question. I was uncertain. Estel had said he liked to climb trees, insinuating that he did it often. I was not so sure anymore.

'What?' Elrohir cried. 'What was he doing in a tree? I know you have little sense, Legolas, but this surely takes the price!'

'There are no broken bones.' I heard Elrond's voice and I sighed in relief. I had not been sure he had not been jolted as well, when we fell on the ground.

'No thanks to you.' Elrohir muttered to me.

'Enough!' Elrond said in frustration. 'Help, or get out.'

Elrohir cast a final glare my way before he went to join his family and I could feel my heart break. I left them; I would be of no help there.

It took me longer than usual to climb the great oaken tree, and I could feel his concern for me.

'I am fine, friend.' I muttered as I skipped along on its branches. I finally got as high up as I wanted, it was a position where I could see into the healing hall, but it was too far away for me to hear anything.

The tree was happy that I was with it, but it wanted me to see the healers.

'I cannot.' I whispered, keeping my eyes fixed on Estel's lithe form. 'He was hurt because of me.'

I felt an immediate wave of objection and smiled crookedly.

'You're biased.' I smirked, gently stroking the branch that I was seated upon.

A wave of exasperation came across me then and I laughed. This was the oldest tree we had within Mirkwood, and it was also the one able to express the clearest feelings. It spoke, when it felt the need, but that was incredibly rare. Oftentimes the younger trees were a lot more talkative.

Silence did however suit me at this moment.

They were running around in the healing halls, dabbing the forehead of the boy with a wet towel, cooking tea, packing the boy in blankets. Then I saw something that made me hold my breath. He started shivering convulsively. Had he been poisoned somehow? How could I have missed it?

' _Ignorant elf._ ' The tree muttered and I jumped.

' _What?'_

' _I_ said,  _ignorant elf. Even I know the disease of mortals.'_

' _Disease?'_  I frowned. I thought I had heard of it before.

_Yes, they get runny noses and fever. It can cause shivering.'_

' _Truly?'_  I asked, feeling like a small elfling again.

' _Would I lie?'_  it said indignantly.

' _Of course not, I am sorry for suggesting such.'_

' _Worry not, elfling. You have much to learn still.'_ It said and I sighed, curling my legs together and leaning my chin on my knees, wincing a little at the jab of pain from my shoulder.

'I do, don't I?' I muttered, aloud. The tree had obviously finished saying what it wanted to say and had fallen silent again. 'You did not see how disappointed they were in me. I fear they shall never forgive me for this, my friend.' I muttered, feeling tears fill my eyes, but I looked up, refusing to let them fall. The tree sent out no small waves of comfort, but they almost made me want to cry more.

It was not until long into the night that I saw Estel's eyes open. I wanted to cry out, to make sure someone would see to him, but no sooner had I thought it than Elrond and the twins had appeared at his bedside.

They spoke for a moment; he obviously said something that surprised the elves before Elrond made him drink some of his horrible concoctions. I made a face at the same time as Estel, knowing exactly how vile some of them could be.

It was not long before Estel fell asleep again, and Elrond turned towards the twins, obviously saying something to them that made them truly uncomfortable, but then they left from my sight and Elrond sank down into a chair on the child's side.

'Legolas!' I heard Elrohir's voice shout loudly after a while, and I curled up a bit more, again feeling exasperation from the tree.

' _Please, friend. Do not tell them that I am here.'_  I said, worriedly. He did not reply, but I knew he would acquiesce to my request.

'He still sounds angry.' I sighed as I heard his call again. 'I was correct; they will not forgive me this. Please, let me stay until they have left for Imladris again.'

It was near morning when I heard the voices of Elrond and Thranduil.

'He disappeared?'

'Yes, it would seem so. He dropped off Estel at the healing hall yesterday, and after this no one has seen him.'

Thranduil sighed.

'What happened?'

'They had been climbing a tree, he told us, and Estel fell. I thought it odd at the time, but Estel had no broken bones, but rather a high fever. He must have fallen ill during the day.'

'That idiot son.' Thranduil sighed and I flinched.

'I would not blame him too much. He has never before seen illness I would suspect.'

'He should not have been climbing trees with a child either way.'

'Well, Estel did wake up during the night, and told us he had tricked Legolas into believing he did it all the time. In fact, he probably does, but not when we are around.' I leaned my head against the tree; I had known it. 'I suspect it would take little to convince Legolas to go tree-climbing.' I could hear the humor in his voice and had to smile.

'Yes. It is indeed his favorite. Maybe I did wrong in entrusting him with the task of looking after Estel.' My father sighed and I closed my eyes in despair.

'Nay. He is but inexperienced. My sons did not fare much better themselves when they first looked after a human child.'

Thranduil chuckled at that.

'I best try to find my son. I fear he may have been rash in blaming himself.'

Yes. I have sent Elladan and Elrohir out for this purpose as well.'

'Tell me, how fares Estel?'

'The fever has broken, but he is very weak still. He will be fine in a day or so.' I sighed in relief.

'Legolas, please!' I heard then from below me and I jumped, unseating me from my perch. I reached out with my arm to grab the branch, but felt the pain from my shoulder and crashed through two branches before I got a hold of myself and reached out with my good arm to grab a branch and easily swung myself down to the lower branches.

Both Elladan and Elrohir were now looking up, matching grins on their faces.

'I'm glad I can amuse you.' I muttered. There was no use hiding anymore, I would go down and face their wrath, because, no matter what Elrond and father had said, it truly was my fault.

'You never fail to do so, Legolas.' Elrohir chuckled as I landed on the ground, but then his face turned stern.

'Now, I still wish to know what you were thinking, letting Estel climb that tree?'

'I am sorry.' I said, bowing my head to them in despair, when they both grabbed me around the neck and pressed their knuckles against my head, messing up my hair. Unfortunately, I was not able to hide the flinch; actually, to be honest, it was probably more than a flinch, it was more of a full out recoil and they let me go, making me fall on my butt. This time I flinched and closed my eyes in pain.

'Legolas, what is wrong?' Elladan asked and moved towards me but I jumped to my feet and backed away.

'You do not need to bother with me.' I said. 'Just go back to the healing halls and tend to Estel.' I muttered and turned my back on them, walking away.

'Oh, back to the healing halls we shall go.' Elrohir said, with a decidedly odd tone to his voice.

'And we are taking one obstinate little elf with us.' Elladan chucked and one of them grabbed my hair as the other took a hold of my ear.

'Ouch!' I cried out.

'There, there, little elfling.' Elladan teased. 'We only wish to poke and prod you a bit.'

'I will come.' I growled at them. 'Let me go!'

'Nay, I do not think we shall.' Elrohir grinned and I was led up the stairs, and into the healing halls, where Elrond sat.

'Ah, you found the lost prince?' He said, smirking.

Yes, and he is hurt.' Elrohir said, making Elrond narrow his eyes and rise from his chair, motioning for me to sit down instead.

I shrugged myself free from the twins, defiantly avoiding flinching from my shoulder as well, making me feel as though I'd won.

It was a short victory however, for they had not joked when they had said they wanted to poke and prod me. Elrond had immediately found the broken shoulder, and as soon as he did, he transferred me to one of the beds, where both Elladan and Elrohir joined him in his administrations.

'Broken finger.' Elladan muttered and gave the hand to Elrond. I had not felt that.

'Broken rib.' Elrohir frowned. 'I do not feel if it is straight, father.' He moved out of the way as Elrond took over the investigation of my ribcage. As they pressed on it I was truly wondering how I'd managed to avoid noticing it until now; until of course I realized that I'd gotten it from my impromptu fall from the tree merely moments earlier.

I sighed, or, I tried to sigh, but the pain it caused to my ribs was enough to make me gasp for air.

'Still, Legolas.' Elladan muttered and I saw him hold out a cup of tea. 'Adar, let me give it to him?'

'Yes. It will remove the pain, Legolas.' He said, and Elrohir helped me sit up to sip at the tea. I finished it, but as always, it was vile. I was laid on my back again and turned my head to find Estel's eyes open, and looking at me with fear.

'Eew.' I said, and grinned when the fear disappeared.

'Legolas?' he said and I just continued to look at him, urging him to continue. 'I am sorry.' He lowered his eyes.

' _You're_ sorry?' I asked, completely and utterly surprised.

'Because you got those injuries when I fell, did you not?'

I shook my head.

'Nay, my rib I broke when your brothers decided to startle me out of my perfectly nice perch on a tree branch.' I muttered.

'But…'

'Think not of it, Estel.' I said. 'It is I who am sorry.'

'It is not your fault.' He said, vehemently shaking his head. At eight years old, he held an honor, and a loyalty that was greater than all men I'd heard of. Granted, I'd not heard of many, but what I had heard did not really put them in a good light.

'Hush now.' Elrond said. 'You may hash out whose fault it was, or wasn't, once you're healed. Right now, Legolas, we need to set your shoulder.'

I rolled my eyes, taking care not to sigh this time. I turned my head away from Estel and bit into a piece of my pillow. It would not do for the man-child to hear me scream. He was right now the only one in the room that admired me.

Then Elrond pushed at my shoulder, and I tensed, taking my breath in short gasps.

'Breathe, Legolas.' Elrohir whispered.

'I am.' I growled between gasps. 'In fact, that's all I'm doing.'

'That, and talking.' I heard a stern voice from the doors and I flinched.

'How may I disappoint you next, father?' I asked, joking, and yet not. I saw the pained look in his eyes, and immediately regretted my words.

'Adar, I am sorry.' I breathed, and he shook his head.

'What happened?' he asked and I blushed.

'I fell out of the tree.' I muttered, trying to make it as incoherent as possible.

'He jumped to save me!' Estel said directly after me, not having heard my embarrassing confession. 'When I fell, he jumped for me, grabbed me. I heard bone break when we landed, but then I forget what happened.'

'Estel.' I sighed. 'It was my fault you were up there. It was all I could do.' I closed my eyes, but opened them uncertainly when I felt Thranduil's hand on my good shoulder.

He looked at me with… pride?

'You did well, son.' He said. I smiled in thanks, closed my eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

'I should not have accused him so bad, brother,' I heard Elrohir's voice as I struggled my way to awareness. It should not have gone so slowly, had I not been drugged, of course. Curse them!

'Do not blame yourself. I am fairly certain Legolas will forgive us.' Elladan said, voice slightly more dejected than his words. For me, it took a load off my chest. Maybe I had not disappointed them quite as bad as I had feared. Perhaps not beyond repair at least.

'I shall hope so. I do not enjoy thinking what he must have felt when we went at him. He is young still.' Elrohir muttered.

'Yes. I would not have him think we hate him, especially if he…' his voice faded.

'You make it sound as though I am dying, Elladan.' I smirked as I opened my eyes.

They looked down at me in shock.

'Were you eavesdropping?' Elrohir scolded and I laughed.

'Ai, Elrohir! You begin with scolding me?' I grinned and he pouted.

'Fine,  _elfling_! I shall wait until you are off your back to do such.

'You smother me with kindness.' I chuckled before turning my head to find Estel sleeping. 'How is he?'

'He's fine. He was merely ill.'

'Ill?'

Yes. An absolutely horrid condition the humans face. Normally not lethal, unless they start climbing trees.' Elladan said.

'Really?' I asked, feeling worse by the moment, before I realized they were joking with me.

'You jest.' I glared.

Yes. But humans tend to fall ill on occasion. It's just the way of their life. It's like poison to them, but normally it's over quite quickly.'

'Poor men.' I muttered and the twins chuckled.

'We're sorry, Legolas.' They said suddenly and I shook my head.

'No apologies are necessary. It was I who was in the wrong.' I muttered and used my good arm to push me up in a sitting position. Well, at least to something that resembled a sitting position.

'Mayhap,' Lord Elrond started as he went into the room, 'you all need to learn to find out the entire story, before you go blaming someone.' He ran his hands over my shoulder, my rib and lastly my finger, before he moved on to Estel.

'I'm sorry.' All three of us said, demurely, both to Elrond, and each other.

Elrond snorted, and it was such an unusual sound to hear from Elrond that we all turned to him in surprise.

'You are all young. You will learn.' He smiled, but got heated objections from the twins. He was at least twice their age, but they were almost three millennia old. If he was still calling them young, I did not even wish to think about the time still left before he considered me old.


End file.
